As is well known, a solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses a NAND-based flash memory to store data. The NAND-based flash memory is a non-volatile memory. After data are written to the flash memory, if no power is supplied to the flash memory, the data are still retained in the flash memory.
As the storage capacity of the current solid state drive is gradually increased, the accessing speed is increased and the solid state drive can be used in diverse environments. Take the solid state drive complying with the industrial specifications for example. Such a solid state drive is normally operated under the operating temperature of −40° C.˜+85° C. However, since the solid state drive is usually unstable under the high temperature condition, the possibility of erroneously writing data into the solid state drive or reading data from the solid state drive is increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a control method for a solid state drive in order to enhancing the operating stability of the solid state drive under a high temperature condition.